Even Angels Fall
by HerondalesAreHot
Summary: Yet another all-human high school story. Clary has always had Jonathan and Jace to annoy, protect and love her in a brotherly way. When feelings change, people change. Will they still be there for her when she needs them most? AU/AH Clace/Sizzy/Malec/Jaia
1. Chapter 1

"JACE BLOODY WAYLAND!"

A cackle of laughter formed at his lips at the sight of the angry girl but he sucked it back as he noticed her face was as red as her hair. Clary Fray was his best friend's little sister and she looked just about ready to kill him. Her eyes shone the pits of hell and she glared these fires directly into his skull – even if it was quite a few inches she had to look up. His golden eyes widened as those intense green ones got angrier and angrier. Slowly he raised his hands in surrender and backed away, one step at a time.

"Clary. Clary, don't do this. I'm sorry you can have your book back just don't –" but his protest was cut off mid sentence as another ridiculously sweet and high pitched screech emanated from the small girl in front of him.

"Jonathan!" Clary wailed, in a tormented voice. Her eyes welled up with tears as her older brother came bounding down the stairs. Jace froze as his friend studied the pair, looking between the two to decipher the problem.

"Jace, stole my book," she pouted, her bottom lip jutting out, making her seem so much more innocent then the devil she was. Jon turned on his friend a look of incredulousness in his eyes.

"Why?" His voice sounded more irritated then angry so Jace grinned that beautiful grin before chucking the book at Clary's head. Both boys were on the floor laughing as the girl snatched it from the floor and stormed up to her room. _Stupid idiots,_ she thought angrily_, gonna kill them. _She took her anger out on the stairs, tramping her way to her room as the laughter slowly faded.

Jace and Jon had been inseparable since grade eight. Both boys had been new to the school but both had instantly become popular. With their good looks and arrogant demeanours, they instantaneously became mates. Jace spent every waking minute making Clary's life hell. Annoying her non-stop, teasing her to no end and pestering her when he got bored. He was another older brother she had to deal with; she never had signed up for this. But still, he had his perks. Attractiveness aside, when it came to school both her brothers never failed in protecting her from the likes of Kaelie Fae, the school bitch. Contemplating the evil ways to torture the two downstairs, Clary slumped onto her bed managing to slam her head on the bedpost on the way. A loud crack echoed through the room and she let out a groan of pain. Giving up on her disastrous attempts at pranking, she instead called Simon. Simon had been her best friend for as long as she could remember and naturally he was on speed dial.

"May the fourth be with you." The greeting set of a trigger in Clary's mind.

"Shit! I forgot! I'm a failure to nerdlings and fangirls everywhere," she moaned into the phone. Her mood lifted as Simon's infectious laughter rang through the phone. They chatted for a while but finally the sound of Call Of Duty: Black Ops made it's way up to her room and she couldn't take the thought of being stuck in the house alone.

"Wanna come over?"

"I'm on my way. Be there in ten," Simon's reply came through. Hanging up, she attempted to read more of her book but the constant sound of bullets being fired was kinda hard to ignore when in the middle of The Fault In Our Stars. Giving up, she stormed down the stairs in a rage and just when she opened her mouth to start a rant, she managed to trip down the last three steps and a muffled cry came from her mouth as she landed face first on the wooden floorboards. The boys turned and stared at her like she was an alien who had just appeared in their house.

"Honestly Clary, I don't know a less coordinated person in the world," her older brother taunted. She lay there until the doorbell rang. The cool seeping into her arms and legs in the humid night.

When Simon finally did arrive, Clary raced from her position now on her brother's beanbag to the front door. Gracefully as she tried, she still managed to stub her toe on the TV cabinet setting off yet another burst of hysterics in the boys. Flinging open the heavy wooden door she tackled Simon in a bear hug before pulling him inside and leading him to the kitchen.

"Rat boy," Jace acknowledged with a slight incline of his head in Simon's direction while Jonathan chose the more hostile approach of burning holes in Simon's brain. Walking into the pantry Clary noticed Simon looked quite rattled so pulled out blue food dye and a cake mix. Percy Jackson loved blue food and therefore the two nerds loved blue food as every book nerd does.

"You okay?" Clary's question was directed towards Simon but she kept her gaze fixed on the blue food dye, mixing it in with the blend of the cake.

"You brother hates me," he muttered. She saw the looks Jon gave her best friend but she had no reasoning behind his actions; maybe he was just overprotective.

The cake was burnt when they took it out of the oven. They had gotten caught up in a rather chivalrous debate about the use of angels in Supernatural; needless to say Clary took the positive side as she always did. Picking off the crumbs from the plate their cake rested on, Clary heard rowdy voice drift into the kitchen from where only her brother and Jace had sat an hour ago. She looked at the clock – 10:30pm there was no way Jon had invited people around now but she wouldn't put it past Jace to spring a 'gathering' on her when she looked like she had just dived head first into a trashcan. Watching her reflection in the oven door, Clary straightened her loose sea blue singlet that clung to what little curves she had and attempted at making her bike shorts look a little longer as she pulled her radical curls up into a messy bun, struggling to control them. A few stray red flames fell around her face and she decided to give up on her futile endeavours and instead put on a smile. It seemed genuine enough but just for good measure she decided to wait ten seconds simply staring at Simon. This gave her the hoped reaction, as he turned a shade brighter than her hair. His cheeks fuming while laughter bubbled from her lips, she grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the fated doom that beheld them in the other room.


	2. Chapter 2

Jace's POV

Clary's childish laughter echoed down the hall and Jace grinned to himself as she appeared in the doorway, Simon trailing behind her a little less enthusiastic. Her head spun towards him as her wild red hair fanned out before settling around her shoulders; her full rosy lips opened in a surprised 'o' shape as a little yelp escaped her lips as she dove behind Simon. The geek seemed confused and intently studied the crowd that was assembled in the small lounge room. When his eyes widened and he spun towards his petrified friend, Jace's laugh cackled out, the sound melting into that of the gathered.

Clary's POV

She saw Jace smile, mischief glinting in those golden eyes. She should've known he would pull something like this; she looked like a dishrag and here in her lounge room was the one boy who could ever make her swoon and of course, Jace knew it. Clary's head spun as she replayed the image of the jet-black hair, sleeked back, being flipped across his forehead before his endless black eyes settled on her. His hard gaze had raked over her once and the Sebastian Verlac had smirked a cruel, hard twist of his mouth before at last allowing his attention to be drawn towards the crowd of admirers that threatened to suffocate his personal space. She had ducked behind Simon's back but when he attempted to ask her what had happened, her throat had closed up and tears sprang to her eyes. She pushed through the thick mob, shoving her way towards the stairs when a strong, calloused hand shot out and grabbed at her thin arm. Jonathan gave her a wary look before he engulfed her in his arms.

"Don't let anyone have sex in your bed." He smiled half-heartedly and Clary returned it before running up the steps two at a time. She matched her footsteps to the beat of the music that now played below, its heavy base, vibrating through the carpeted floors of the hall. She sucked in air, inhaling deeply before exhaling shakily, trying to get her breathing under control. Her door came into view and as she twisted the handle, opening the heavy door, her eyes grew to the size of saucepans as she observed the scene in her room. On her bed lay two guys, a one had the hair of Sebastian but his muscular back was softer in the way he held himself as the sparkly, rainbow that was the other boy placed kisses on his face and neck, drawing moans and sighs out of the stronger male. Clary cleared her throat a little louder than intended and the pair sprang apart, awkwardly greeting her from separate ends of the bed.

"My brother told me to not let anyone do that on my bed," she gestured to her bed, the pillows and quilt cover not looking so inviting as they had in her mind only seconds before.

"Sorry darling, Alec here was simply too overwhelmed by my presence, he could not help but indulge just a little," the rainbow one replied.

"Magnus!" The other, Alec, snapped at his boyfriend. Magnus dropped a flirty wink as he ushered his partner out of the room, leaving Clary laughing but shaking slightly at the encounter.

It took her a while to settle her thoughts before her artistic spirit took over. Her hand flew over the page at surprising speed. Flourishes of colour littered the ages like blemishes on fine porcelain skin. The side of her tiny hand was marked a dirty grey from the smudges she had made on her lead pencil. She let all her emotion pour into this one picture. Her anger at Jace for inviting _him_ when he clearly enjoyed her flustered state. The amused look Sebastian had given her with the eyes of both a demon and angel at once. Her mum for never being there and her dad. Her movement stopped as shivers hit her spine, a chill settling over the room. There was no room for him in her thoughts or her life. A sigh of – she wasn't sure; relief, regret, longing, shame? – escaped her pink lips as her eyelids drooped until she was fully engulfed in the darkness of sleep.

Jace's POV

'Claarryyy,' he muttered softly, shaking her shoulder slightly to wake her. Clary's eyelashes fluttered and soon she was looking at him with dazzling emerald eyes. She looked stunning and yet that stupid Verlac had made her feel like a piece of shit. Jace had watched the way his sight had raked over her before a sly snicker had crossed his ugly face. Clary had fled to her bedroom and Jace had wanted to hold her close and whisper to her everything he knew she wanted to hear from Sebastian. A flurry of movement pulled Jace back to reality as a startled Clary, flew into a sitting position, as opposed to that awkward and uncomfortable neck crane she had going on her desk. He laughed slightly as her eyes narrowed; glaring at him with such ferocity he was sure if this were the animal kingdom he would be dead. He took a seat on her bed and watched as she sighed in content before propping her feet up on his bent knees, the way they had done it for years.

'I'm sorry,' he muttered.

'What was that?' He soaked up the deliciousness of her voice, savouring the warmth it spread in his heart. A sly grin spread across his face as he repeated his apology, adding dramatics this time to make her laugh. He through himself on the floor at her feet, clasping his hands in front of him in a begging gesture.

"Oh Clary, sweet one, I am in deep sorrow for the pain I caused you in inviting that ignorant, douche lord of the things I call my species, tonight. I was wrong to do so. Forgive me oh merciful one!" She looked at him stunned before slipping off her chair sideways to land on the floor beside him. Her hand was clasped over her stomach, grappling at what little skin was there. Her breath came in uneven and raspy gasps as she struggled to contain her hysterics.

"That was overwhelming,' she managed between breaths and it brought a crooked grin to Jace's face to thin he had caused her to smile like that. After he made her hurt the way she had. Damn.

'Coming downstairs?' His question hung in the air like some unwanted force held it there.

'Is… is he… umm. Is he,' she stumbled over he words. Jace shook his head vigorously.

'No no he's gone. And he ain't coming back anytime soon.

Clary groaned.

'What did you do?' Her palm found her face and repeatedly slapped her forehead. Jace laughed as a single spot turned as red as her hair.

'Jonathan. What did _Jonathan _do.'

Her face was priceless. She knew what her brother was capable of but what him and Jace could do together was ten times worse. She knew that too. A loud giggle emanated from downstairs. The high-pitched voice of Kaelie floated through Clary's open door. She shivered and automatically he flung an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to his chest. She shivered again in his arms and a smirk formed on his face but was soon wiped away by a powerful slap to his chest. He gazed down at Clary, her face blushing to camouflage her hair, her lip jutted out and her eyes were narrowed. He could imagine the steam pouring from her ears in fat, billowing louds as he laughed.

'Kaelie stayed. So did Isabelle. I think Maia and Jordan are down there too,' he whispered to her as though it was a personal secret. She sighed and stood, pulling away from Jace much to his annoyance. She spun towards him and stood there; one hip cocked out to the side, hand resting there. The other outstretched towards him. He took her slender hand in his own giant, calloused one. And then she hauled him to his feet with so much strength; he didn't expect to go crashing into her wall. She giggled but hid it well behind her hand as Jace's grin returned, his head shaking his hair out of his eyes. They made their way down the carpeted flight of stairs, shoving each other with their elbows and when they rounded the corner before the kitchen she spun, her hair on fire, and poked her tongue out at him like she had when they were thirteen. Then she straightened herself and walked into the room, an air of confidence around her.


	3. Chapter 3

Clary's POV

Walking into the room, my confidence wavers slightly but I continue my strides to the couch where I flop down next to Isabelle Lightwood, one of my best friends. That is apart from Simon, of course. Isabelle is like a supermodel, so the complete opposite of me. Her raven coloured hair falls loosely past her shoulders to her mid back, dead straight of course compared to my frizz. I slump into Isabelle in exasperation as she continually flirts with Simon. Honestly, they should just get together already, it's plain obvious they're into each other! Last year, Simon was nice enough to taste Izzy's soup. He gagged but held it down, so that was proof enough the lengths he would go to just to prove his love.

My eyes roll over to Jonathan who has a giggling Kaelie tucked under his arm. She flicks her long blond hair over her shoulder, fluttering her eyelashes in his direction. I have to stifle my laughter in Izzy's shoulder but a hysterical gasp of air escapes me and Jon smirks in my direction at the ridiculous slut next to him. Besides, I thought she was Jace's plaything? Meh, they all change so quickly. One moment Jon's screwing them then they get passed down the line. Jace, to Tyler, to Isaac, to whomever else wants them. The poor girls, they honestly don't understand how useless my brother finds them. At this I snort and roll off the couch intending on hitting the hard carpeted floor but instead landing on the golden boy who had followed me into the room and sat down on the floor below me. I land with a thud in his lap and immediately scramble to get away but it's too late.

"Clary, why so eager?" Jonathan's words make my blush deepen. Everyone lets out snickers and rounds of wolf whistles until Izzy and Maia start whacking them over their enormously huge arrogant heads. I send a grateful look to each of them and resume my struggle against Jace's strong arms, which have wrapped themselves around my waist, pinning me to his chest.

"Jon! Get your paedophilic best friend off me!" I scream at my brother but he just laughs and so Jace takes the opportunity to tickle my sides, like he did when we were eight. I hiss and claw at his hands but escape is futile. Finally I let out a grumpy sigh and cross my arms over my chest.

"That's better, be a good Clary now Red," he whispers in my ear and so I ram an elbow into his stomach, winding him. I smile victoriously and slump back into his chest.

The night seems longer by the second as Jordan talks about basketball and football with Jace and Jon. When they bring up ghosts o girlfriends past, Kaelie gets pouty and Maia whacks her boyfriend's arm repeatedly until he smiles at her, ruffling her braids and kissing her quite passionately.

"Get a room!" Everyone yells at them and throws cushions while Izzy and I smile. Maia had been infatuated with Jordan since grade three and now she finally had him. If anything ever happened to them, Izzy would flip her shit. She was already planning there wedding. And knowing Isabelle Lightwood, it would be quite extravagant! My eyelids begin to droop even though I have just had probably three hours sleep. Mum is coming home tomorrow but we will still have to clean up the mess left from the party. I let my eyes close but sleep doesn't take me easily because I'm suddenly hyper aware of Jace's heartbeat under my ear and his arms wrapped around me. Dammit. I gulp shakily and attempt to sleep but Jace's chest vibrates with laughter as he notices me, tucked into him like a child.

"Red, tired are we?"

"Shut up," I say, whacking my hand flimsily against his chest. "Unless you know a way to keep me awake then let me sleep!" I snuggle deeper into his chest.

"Darling, I know many ways I can keep you awake."

I blush bright red and hide my face in his chest as Jon shrieks "Okay, that's enough of that!" And looks at Jace with eyes that promise death. Jordan let out a low whistle as I blink my eyes open to death glare him.

"Honestly Morgenstern's' and their looks of death," he shuddered scooting behind Maia to use her as a shield.

"Jordan, you realise you are cowering from a red headed midget, right?" I spin on Simon. Simon who was supposed to be my friend. Mouth agape, I lunge at him, a ferocious look on my face. I attack him with punches to his chest and arms while he laughs under my weight. When I'm too tired to continue, I curl up beside Isabelle, glad to have escaped my jail cell of Jace's arms.

"That's why I'm cowering, Lewis." Jordan laughs. Then everyone is laughing and it's like we are all friends, even Kaelie who was death glaring me while I was next to – I mean on top of- Jace.

"Can we play spin the bottle?" Kaelie's tinkling voice reverberates around the room.

"No," I snort.

"Why not?" Her eyes narrow at me.

"Because it's another way for you to shove your tongue down my brother's throat and that is something I would rather not seen," I smile sweetly.

Her face contorts into a murderous expression and it's aimed at me. Jon scrambles to recover the situation. He sprints to the kitchen and I resume a conversation with Simon about Percy Jackson and how we were to recreate his blue birthday. When Jon returns, a glass bottle in hand, a circle forms but I remain on the couch with my friends. He places the bottle in the centre of the mishap circle, returning to his spot next to Kaelie.

"Who wants to go first?" Kaelie pounces on the bottle, batting her eyelashes at my brother and making me want to vomit. Her perfectly mancured nails, grip the glass daintily and spin. It seems to go on forever but finally it stops. And I laugh. Simon looks just as startled as the end points towards him.

"Pass," Kaelie says looking pissed off and disgusted. Jace lets out an exasperated sound and reaches for the bottle. My heart does a little leap as I pray for it to stop on me but I am immediately repulsed by the thought. Jace is like my _brother._

It spins and I become hypnotised by the reflective green of the bottle, the luminous colours spinning around.

Time seems to pass slowly and I watch as Jace stands, turns slowly and sits down again. His eyes align with mine.

"Clarissa," he whispers, a small smile playing on his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Jace's POV

My smile grows as I stand, turning to see Clary half asleep next to Isabelle. I sit down in front of her,

"Clarissa." Her name escapes my lips and the way it sounds, the way it tastes sends shivers running across my spine. Her eyes flutter then widen slowly as I smirk at her.

"Why is it I must always wake up to you?" She groans loudly and Jon is suddenly standing behind Clary, staring me down.

"What did she just say?!" He demands angrily. Crap. That may have come out the wrong way. Shit. _Clary! Help! _My brain shrieks. She must get my silent message because she splutters, all eyes trained on us as she spins to face her brother. A Morgenstern face-off. How grand! I gulp which doesn't help the situation.

"Jonathan, we have never done any of what you are thinking," she says exasperatedly, "Or at least not together." A smirk is plastered on to Clary's face just as soon as it is wiped from mine where a stunned expression now sits. Clarissa Morgenstern, naughty little girl. Who would have thought? I shake the image from my head before that leads anywhere that could um, complicate things further. Jon doesn't relax, instead his hard gaze trains on his little sister who laughs softly. Everyone was looking at her in surprise except Isabelle, who just looked entertained. Clary's smile draws attention to her lips. Damn. I look at Jon smugly, "May we carry on?" I drawl. He waves his hand in a 'get it over with' manner and I lean towards a slightly startled

Clary. I can feel eyes burning my back and head and any other part of me. Jordan makes kissy noises and I hear a hand contact his skin because he howls in pain as Maia giggles. Everything tunes out. My eyes are locked on hers. Gold on green. They glitter in the dim light and I must admit, it's not the first time I have noticed her beauty. The first was grade seven. She had her curls pulled into a loose ponytail that hung over one shoulder. Her eyes filled with concentration as she leaned over the piece of artwork in front of her. I had watched her pour all her emotions onto that page. Her delicate hand rushing across the paper in swirls of colour. When she was done, I snatched the drawing out from under her, but I only got a glimpse of gold before it was snatched back and Clary held it triumphantly in her hand. She had poked her tongue out before stalking away. Her hair had fanned out behind her in a fiery curtain, the colour matching her attitude. My lips twitched in the hint of a smile as I gauged the distance between us. Only a few centimetres, maybe three and I would have her lips locked under mine. She closed her eyes, and I leaned in those few centimetres and kissed her. My lips brushed over her own and my hand rested gently on her waist as I leaned forward. Clary's hand reached upward, her fingers tangling in my hair. A soft gasp escapes her as a spark of electricity passes between us but that just eggs me on further. No kiss has ever been like this. I nip her bottom lip and her lips part slightly, allowing me to deepen the kiss. But before my tongue leaves my own mouth a violent cough tears my lips from Clary's. Jonathan Morgenstern may be my best friend but I am going to kill him.

Clary's POV

I struggle to contain my disappointment as I pull away from Jace. He is an amazing kisser; he is all soft but firm and passionate. Annnnddd I'm getting sidetracked. Anyway, as my brother's eyes bulged from his head, I trained my sight on Jace, who looked absolutely no frickin' doubt, murderous. It made me ecstatic! I disentangle my hands from his head and he lets out a mournful sigh as he slumps down with his back against the couch in front of me.

"Who's next?" I smile as I sound slightly giddy.

"No one," Jon answers darkly. Isabelle looks pissed off and she sidles closer to Simon. Maia and Jordan don't complain because they don't need a reason to go at it. And so they do. Everyone groans. Pulling away they look slightly sheepish, and I see Jordan's hand resting just Maia's… boob. There I said it. I suck my lips in, containing my laughter as I nudge Izzy. She isn't as good as being discreet and shakes with uncontrollable hysterics as Maia turns a mortifying shade of red.

"Who wants to watch a movie?" Kaelie suggests. Everyone agrees and gets comfortable as Jon reaches forward to flick through our movies. I see his grin before he holds up the movie, looking directly at me. My eyes flicker to the case: It. Of course he would choose clowns! They are only my biggest fear, no biggy. He flicks the lights as everyone prepares for the movie, snuggling into one another or pulling blankets from the back of the lunge to hide behind. I'm piled on two cushions (great levitation for an easy escape) and ten million blankets are wrapped around my shoulders to cower behind.

We are halfway through the movie when I start to shake. It's only slight at first but after watching a whole movie full of this clown, I can't take it. My legs shake against Jace's shoulders. Everyone knew what clowns do to me so why didn't anyone stop my brother? It's payback for spin the bottle, I know it. I hide behind my hands as he prances across the screen. Suddenly my shield is removed and a beautifully angelic face is in front of mine. Everyone else is too captivated by the monstrosity on the screen to notice as Jace silently communicates with me.

He raises an eyebrow silently before sitting beside me, an arm flung around my shoulders in a welcoming manner. I dive against him, cowering from the TV. Jace's arm tightens around me, pulling me against him and I close my eyes. I all asleep that way. Jace rubbing soothing circles into my back. Izzy and Simon tracing patterns on each other's intertwined hands secretly, like no one can see. Jon had taken Kaelie upstairs only a few minutes before in a um, passionate embrace. I can only guess at what they're doing ad I supress a shudder. And Maia and Jordan assed out on the floor. But Jace is with me. Holding me and before I pass out his words are whispered to me.

"I can protect you from anything, not just clowns."


	5. Chapter 5

Clary's POV

When I awoke the next morning, the sun streaming through the window directly onto my face, I froze. An arm was draped across my middle, pressing me to him. Jace. I could melt. He looked even cuter sleeping, almost vulnerable. His golden locks were tangled across his forehead, his arm was firm around my waist, drawing me closer and with a mortified groan I noticed something on his shirt; a massive drool mark darkened the grey cloth. That's just great! Suddenly tired again, I nestled back into Jace's strong chest, his arm tightening as I resumed my position. My eyes weren't closed two seconds when an ungodly roar sounded from behind me. Jace's eyes snapped open and Maia was on her feet, pulling Jordan in front of her to 'protect her'. Pfft. Jon looked severely pissed off. His eyes bulged out of his head as a shaky finger rose, flicking blindingly fast between Jace and myself. 'You... you...' he said breathily. It would've been quite comical had it not been directed at his 'sweet innocent little sister'. My mouth fell open as Jace shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, Jon mate, you must understand-" Jace began, but he never got to finish the sentence as Jonathan tackled him onto the floor, throwing punches at his best friend's head.

Jon's POV

I tolerated Jace's 'I'm such a slut' act everyday of the week. God, sometimes I actually _liked _it. But when it came to Clary, he had taken it too far. First, he kissed her and now he was slowly melting her just like he had done to all the other girls in the school, minus Maia and Izzy. When I saw her, the way she watched him, her eyes curious but warmth filling them, I couldn't help it. I had to pulverize him. That's what I focused on as I slammed my fist repeatedly into Jace Bloody Wayland's oversized head while Clary hurled insults at me, occasionally flinging herself onto my back to attempt attacking or pulling me away. I heard bone crunch under my fist and I was sucked back to reality, away from my torturous thoughts of inflicting pain upon Jace. I stopped, my hand in mid-strike. Clary had stopped screaming and I looked up to see my little sister crying as she watched Jace's face become bloodied. Her pathetic punches and kicks had been replaced by the scrape of nails across my arms, neck and back as Isabelle tore at my skin begging me to get away from her brother. I turned to see the faces of Jordan, Maia, Simon and even Kaelie, extremely white and eyes huge with shock. My knuckles were covered in Jace's blood and I suddenly felt the urge to weep. I held it in, of course but I had just brutalized my best friend, my _brother._ I gathered him in an unbearable bear hug and let my apologies fly.

'Remind me to never pull an April Fool's on you,' he whispered in my ear and I let out a shaky laugh.

'We're good then?' I raised my eyebrows questioningly.

'No,' he said fairly, 'I get one free punch up now. Whenever. I. Want.' I shook his outstretched hand, but the idea of Jace beating me up made me gulp in fear.

Jace's POV

I could hear Clary's furious shouts from the kitchen and watched, as her hair would suddenly fly past the door, pacing and ranting. I lowered my head and watched in silence as a teary-eyed Isabelle put on her concentration face to put bandages on my cheekbone and nose. I was stupid to fool around with Jon where Clary was involved. I've known him for over a third of my live and never once has he ever let anyone get away with hurting her, but I wasn't doing that. In his mind I was doing worse. Playing with her. Her heart, her mind, and god he even thought her body knowing his interpretation of me. I had watched Clary grow up and she was supposed to be like a sister to me but I just couldn't feel that way. It had been that for a long time and only now, when she was a catch at school, would she acknowledge me in a nice way. Great progress… towards an inevitably painful death! I let out a defeated sigh as Izzy finished her patchwork quilt on my face. She gave me one last desperate look before leaving to join Simon outside.

The ring of a phone cut off y thoughts ad I stretched across the kitchen counter to snatch at it before Clary or Jon heard it.

'Jace Wayalnd here, and yes, I'm just as attractive as my voice.' It had taken me forever to work out that line but the voice on the other end snapped me to attention.

'Jace, I told you to _never _answer the phone like that..'

A sheepish grin spread across my face at the sound of Jocelyn Fray's voice, even though she couldn't see me.

'Sorry Mrs Fray.'

Clary's POV

'JONATHAN CHRISTOPHER MORGENSTERN! If you had have just _listened _to what I was going to say instead of exploding, your best friend wouldn't have been beaten to pulp on Mum's good carpet, no would he?' Nothing. No hint of a smile. Nothing. 'Jon..' I said softly, sliding onto the couch next to him. Now that I had finished my rant about how I would never do that stuff with Jace and I don't need to be protected, I felt bad. 'Thank you for being there for me but Jace wouldn't hurt me and he's known me too long to love me like that!' His lips twitched. Progress. 'And like anyone would get away with ding anything like that with m, not with you around. Even I would die then!'

'According to last night, someone already did.' I gulp. So, I did let that slip. Oops. Just then, the door swung open, revealing an extremely rough looking Jace. His hair had been dyed red and his cheeks were a collection of mottled purple. I crashed across the room, barrelling into his arms and clutching at him tightly. Stunned, at first he didn't respond but soon after I felt him relax and return the embrace. Tucking me under his arm in a _brotherly_ way, we strode over to Jon. He held something out. The phone. Jon looked such a mess. His head in his hands and tears rolling down his face. I grabbed it from Jace and tried not to blush as he pushed a kiss to the top of my hair for good luck. _Family _tradition.

'Clary Fray, and yeah I'm hot!' Jace grinned at me as I answered.

'Clarissa, Jace been teaching you some new vocab has he?' Oops.

'H-Hi Mum!' I stuttered with fake-enthusiasm.'


	6. Chapter 6

Clary's POV

I flew around the house, picking up empty chip packets and dusting the furniture as I went. Jon and Jace were attempting to get the blood out of the carpet and hopefully attempting to smooth things over between them in the process. Jace had just lain there and let Jon beat him up, like he was ashamed. Was he ashamed of kissing me? For holding me like he has done a thousand times before? I hoped not. I didn't want to admit it but Jace Wayland was more than a brother. He was this gorgeous and slightly arrogant ass who was always there for me. But he was Jon's best friend so I shook my head to clear the thoughts. Mum had said she would be home in an hour and a half so that left us enough time to clean up the mess from the previous night. Maia and Jordan had left with Kaelie but Simon and Izzy remained in my kitchen, furiously packing away the medical supplies. Those two were so perfect for one another even if they were so completely different.

"SHIT!" I yelled as I stepped on a piece of a glass bottle from last night. The green material had split the bottom of my foot halfway open. Pounding feet on the stairs met my ears as I screamed curses, clutching at my foot. Jace's hands wrapped around me, carrying me to the couch. A smirk steadily grew on his face as he chortled.

"This is a medical emergency and you're laughing at me?!" I screamed at him incredulously.

"Clary, it was shallow, the blood is already stopping." Smartass. I peered at my foot and snarled. Traitor.

Jace's POV

Clary's scream had me racing away from Jon and up to the theatre room. She stood in the centre of the deep brown carpet, hopping madly as tears poured down her cheeks, soaking her shirt. After I had fixed her up, I sat carefully next to her on the couch, no contact at all. I sighed, running my hand through my hair. I didn't want to admit it but Clary was gorgeous and I had fallen for her. Me. The angelic golden boy, had fallen for a fiery red-head who's hair matched her temper. I wanted her to know but if Jon found out… well the reaction of simply falling asleep with her was enough to prove he didn't trust me with his little sister. Lost in thought, I tuned in to her Clary's words pass her lips before her breath caught.

"Jace, you're more than a brother…" She had said that. Just now. Wow. My turn. Say something Jace. Don't just sit here. I stared. She chewed on her bottom lip, gnawing at the skin, tears forming in her emerald eyes, her cheeks blushing furiously. NO. Don't cry Clary. No. Why can't I move? I blinked rapidly trying to gather my thoughts as she jumped from the couch, heading for the door, limping slightly on her sore leg. Tell her. I had to tell her. Yeah. Do that.

I flew from my spot and grabbed at her wrist. Her eyes shone brighter with the tears and I couldn't stand it. Tell her how you feel. No. Show her.

I lent down, cupping Clary's burning cheek in my palm, bringing my nose to hers. I pressed my lips to hers, gently, a whisper of a kiss. Then firmer, and I whispered into her mouth.

"You have never been my sister, Clary. You've always been the one I wanted. Even when those other girls were all over me, you were the one all over my mind." Well, that was more then I was supposed to say but now she knew. She stood staring for a second. Then her mouth reconnected to mine, her hands slipping into my hair and forcing us closer together. I straightened, my arms encircling her waist. There was no room between us and that was how I wanted to keep it. Finally, my lungs cried for help. I broke away, keeping our foreheads attached.

"That was intense," she breathed.

"Go out with me Clary?" The question hung there for a while before she answered, nodding numbly. I tucked a strand of fire behind her ear, kissing the top of her nose.

The doorbell rang and she left, leaving me with a smile on my face and a flustered mind. Clary was mine. But Jon, if he found out… those details would have to be discussed later; hopefully, after more kissing.

Clary's POV

I messily rearranged my hair to hide my heated face. Jace Bloody Wayland was mine. A smile crept back across my face as I raced past Jon to answer the door.

"Mum!" I yelled as I flung myself at my mother. Jocelyn Fray was the mirror image of me, her red hairs slightly more tame then my own but the artist blood she held ran through my veins. We chatted excitedly over her latest sale and about school and nothing at all until the boys came down. Jace grinned sheepishly at me over my mother's head as she hugged her son.

"Jocelyn," he greeted her with a grin and a small wave. But she attacked, grabbing him in a hug; even a spy could not escape. Laughter rang through the house as we welcomed my mother home.

The day had passed quickly and now Chinese tae away containers were spread across the carpet, covering the last specks of blood that remained there. The boys had done a good job in cleaning it but the red had bled into the strands of the patterned rug. Sweet and sour pork wafted through the room, I reached for the fork at the same time as Jace, who snatched at the utensil, poking his tongue out at me. He looked incredibly sexy as his lips gleamed with the sauce. I averted my eyes quickly. If Jon found out then we were dead. I would have to talk to him about that later tonight, if he was staying. Because school is tomorrow and there is no way to hide it there. I frowned slightly. That could all wait, hopefully until after more kissing.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is a short one but it is for my best friend, my sister, my parabatai. I know it isn't your birthday yet but I know that without you I wouldn't have updated this story for another good month as I am still wallowing in tears of the end of our fandom and the loss of fictional characters. (Some you just can't get over!) I love you heaps B and hope you like the gift I am giving you... you will get it soon enough! **

**Forever Lost in Thought,**

**Sarah x**

* * *

Clary POV

Finishing dinner, I scurried away to my room, leaving the boys to clean up the mess I had made. Oops. My fingers itched to hold a pencil instead of a chopstick the whole night and finally I would be given release. Snatching at my sketchbook, peppered with doodles and notes from Simon and Izzy, a lead pencil soon found its way to the paper, moving under the control of my fingers. Short, sharp flickers of movement across a once flawless page. The white was soon blemished by finger marks and smudges but in the centre of all the mess was a god. Jace stared back at me, his signature smirk plastered on his stupidly attractive and arrogant face. My Jace. I smiled to myself as I gently closed the book, falling asleep with my face marked by pencil and a grin.

Jon POV

Jace hummed a merry little tune as we washed at the pile of used dishes that littered the kitchen bench. It sounded like one of the old 60's shows, the overly happy family and the small 1st world problems they faced. I grimaced at the thought. He was happy, there was nothing wrong with that. Reaching for the last dish, I sighed as my best friend of over a third of my life ruffled my hair, his way of saying goodnight Jace was staying over again. Mum had no problem with it and in all honesty, I didn't feel like deteriorating my fuel on driving him to the other side of town, wasting my money and precious beauty sleep. Jace sauntered up the stairs and rounded the corner towards the spare bedroom. Okay, so it was his bedroom and no one said otherwise in this family.

Jace POV

My feet hit the carpet in even, soft footfalls, making my way toward the sleeping redhead. God, this was so paedophilic! I reached her bedside, smiling down at the angelic Clary before me. Her fiery curls wound around her face in sleep, tangling them through the spiral bound sketchbook she held so preciously in her hands. Silently, I reached toward it, tugging it away from her peaceful body. I wasn't going to look, honest to god, but the thought of seeing Clary from another side was too good to resist. I flicked through, page after page of meaningless drawings; Jon mid-air, back flipping off the pool edge, Jocelyn, her graceful hands wrapped around the neck of Valentine, his piercing eyes staring directly into Jace's skull. Quickly scrolling through a few more of her family, I stopped on the one that looked most like the fantasy of a young girl. Intertwined hands. No scars o the hands, perfectly rounded nails and slender fingers. Jace let loose a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Perfection. Turning to the next page, Jace allowed himself to grin in the light of the moon, his only light for this magnificent art showcase. It was like a mirror had been placed in his hands. Jace saw only himself. Clary stirred, rolling onto her side to see him standing before her. The emerald eyes he adored so much bleary with sleep. The sketchbook slipped back a page as he sat beside her, leaning back on the wooden bedhead. Clary's fragile body tucked into his side, her hair tickling his chin as he rested his head atop of her own. The picture of the perfect hands before them.

"That's Izzy and Simon," she whispered hoarsely into his chest. Jace couldn't help but admit. She sounded sexy when she was sleepy. They stayed like that for a while, simply looking at the artwork, holding each other. Clary drifted off soon after, quiet snores, muffling in Jace's shirt, his handing drawing patterns along her arm and through her hair. Carefully, he slipped away from her, leaving his own note atop the cover of the sketchbook. He stood at the door, admiring his girlfriend before slipping into the darkness in the hall.

* * *

Clary POV

I awoke to sun streaming in my eyes. The curtain had been left open. Blinking hard, I craned my neck towards the clock that sat atop my bedside table. 5:34am. Groaning in pain at the early hour, I rolled from my bed. Rubbing repeatedly at my swollen eyes, I raced to the bathroom in desperate need of a pee. I burst through the door, relieved myself and made my way to the mirror. Taming her wild curls with a straightener, her sleek red hair fell past her lower back in a soft curtain of colour. Padding towards my bedroom, I pulled on tight blue jeans and a green long sleeve button down before yanking on a black leather hoodie and brown boots. Filling my schoolbag with the essentials, I reached for my sketchbook but noticed something just out of place. Through the swirls and coloured pictures of my cover, an elegant slanted writing mixed between the scrawl of my best friends. I smiled as I left for school, the words imprinting on my mind.

_I can protect you from more than clowns. X – YGB_

Your Golden Boy. _Her _Golden Boy.

Needless to say, the casual smile soon formed a fully-fledged grin as I raced for my metallic gold bike. _Motor_bike. Her first golden boy.

* * *

**I am so sorry that it is short but I only write fanfiction as a way to pass time while waiting for other authors to update their work! That's why its a crappy story and all mushy but for once, i want my OTP'S to survive. C'mon, everyone does.**

**Forever Lost in Thought,**

**Sarah x**


End file.
